New Friends
by Lukin08
Summary: I'm working on a multi chapter fic for Kristoff and Anna and I needed to create some new characters for it. I made a backstory on one of the characters and decided to post their story and interaction with both Kristoff and Anna. It should probably be around 3-5 chapters long. I promise there is a lot of Kristanna here. So, let me introduce you to Aleksander Solberg.
1. Aleksander Solberg

Aleksander Solberg grew up on the edge of society. His early life, as he would call it, was nothing remarkable. Happy, but no one would ever write any stories about it. His mother and father had left their village before his birth in search of more steady income. They had settled in the mountains after his father had befriended a group of loggers and was offered a job. Alek was born in the same mountains to the far north of the country. He loved it there, enchanted with the forest and the animals living within it. It was in those mountains his parents would raise their young, growing family. It was there where he would play along the stream that ran about a quarter mile from their home, where he learned to tend to a garden with his mother and grow herbs for medicine, where he would follow his father on hunting excursions and had started to learn to use a rifle. By the time a third son, Karl, was born and Alek was 7, his father deemed the family needed a more appropriate place to live and packed them up to move to a village about a half a day's travel from Arendelle, the capital city that shared the same name as the country. Alek never really got used to living out of the mountains, but at least now there were other children to play with and an actual school he and he brother, Einar, could attend.

Life unfolded similar in the village as it had in the mountains; content, yet uneventful. From time to time, Aleksander would accompany his father to different villages to trade. He even once was able to take the trip to Arendelle when his father needed to pick up a new sleigh he ordered. Those times with his father were some of his most cherished memories.

As was common in households, Alek was expected to pull his share of the household chores. One of those tasks for the eldest Solberg son included watching and sometimes caring for his younger siblings. He didn't mind it, usually. Except on days when his friends wanted him to play and he was stuck at home while one or both of his parents left for a short time on an errand. Over time Alek was trusted for longer periods of time with his brothers. At the age of 11, Alek now had three brothers that included the newest baby, Jonas. It was an early winter morning when both his parents got into the sleigh to travel to a nearby village for the day. He never knew why, just that they would return that evening. Alek bid his parents goodbye with a huge hug and kiss on the cheek from his mother and a ruffle of hair from his father. The day went on as usual and he didn't even notice that they had not returned as dinner time moved to bed time. He didn't even worry too much when they had not returned the following morning. Winter storms could pop up at any time, delaying their return.

It wasn't until a full week later, that Alek accepted the fact they were not coming back.

The villagers were helpful for a short time, but in the end, no one was willing to take the children on a permanent basis. The boys were initially brought to an orphanage in a nearby village. It was over crowded and within several weeks, Alek and his baby brother were separated from Einar and Karl and sent to the orphanage in Arendelle. It was swift and it was cruel, but it was the unfortunate reality for many children of lost parents. Alek was only sent to Arendelle by the shear fact he wouldn't let anyone touch Jonas. It was easier to let Alek hold onto Jonas a little longer for the trip to Arendelle. There was a couple waiting for Jonas and neither husband nor wife had been informed of the existence of Alek, Einar or Karl. Only that a baby, just 5 months old, had become available to adopt. A baby they had yearned for years, yet were unable to conceive on their own. They probably would have taken all four boys if only they had been told…If only they had known. Upon arrival to the city, the last semblance of Alek's family was ripped from him and he was left absolutely alone.

Older children were expected to help and contribute to the daily functioning of the orphanage. Alek took to helping out as much as possible fairly quickly; just like he had for his parents. It helped occupy his time and he was soon one of the trusted children to handle tasks outside the orphanage. The nuns tried to find trades and apprenticeships for the older children, but it was easier said than done. They were so consumed with the task of feeding and caring for so many, that there was no time to find work for the older ones. Occasionally a blacksmith would come around looking for an apprentice, a or a group of ice harvesters would come looking for some boys that were interested in learning the trade, but it was sporadic at best. At eighteen, a child was sent off into the world too many times with fingers crossed they wouldn't end up in jail, dead or worse before their next birthday. The girls, they could at least usually get married off if necessary, but the boys had a harder go of it. Sent off on their own with no major skills was just asking for trouble, but they had no choice. Alek had always figured something similar would happen to him.

Alek couldn't decide if he was better off on his own or at the orphanage. While the nuns were kind, the orphanage seemed so suffocating and offered him a dim future. The building was cold and damp. The nuns did what they could to keep it clean and cheery, but with limited funds, it was a losing battle. Food and clothing and warmth were the priority for them and the building's desperate need for repairs had to go unattended. Plaster chipped off the walls, the floors creaked and there were numerous leaks that caused quite a problem during rain storms. He hated living there and thought no other place could be so depressing. Although, he had started to notice a few changes after the odd week it snowed in July.

The princess paid a visit in August. He saw her from a distance leaving the head nun's office as he was bringing a basket of food to the kitchen from the market. He wondered to himself why on earth the princess of Arendelle would even step foot in the building. A few weeks later all the children had new clothes, shoes and a coat for the winter. He noticed over the next few months some other changes. There were several repairs happening within the building, the nursery got a fresh coat of paint, and a few new toys showed up. Alek wondered occasionally what was going on, but he bided his time with errands and chores for the orphanage. The princess continued to visit and had now taken to talking with the children and reading stories to them. Alek avoided her at all costs, not having a clue what he'd say to her if she actually greeted him directly. He'd probably faint from embarrassment on the spot.

At Christmas, the main dining hall had been decorated with the largest Christmas tree he had ever seen and he suspected it was the princess's doing. She came back on Christmas Eve day. She was accompanied by a tall blond young man who looked uncomfortable being in the orphanage, but would smile at the Princess whenever she looked over at him or introduce him to one of the children. He crouched down and spoke to each child the princess brought over. After a little back and forth with the boy or girl, he would stand back up and turn, hands on hips and carefully scan the enormous pile of wrapped boxes. He looked like he was concentrating so hard at selecting just exactly the right package. Once he picked a box, he would turn back and hand the package to the child, smiling as they ran away, squealing in delight. For her part, the princess was almost skipping back and forth between the pile of packages and other children. In between bringing some of the younger children over to the man, she was handing out presents herself. Alek didn't even realize she was sitting across from him until he felt something and glanced up. She was looking right into his eyes.

"Hi!"

"H…hello."

"I'm Anna. What's your name?"

His eyes darted back and forth looking for something to focus on besides the princess. "Uh. Aleksander."

"Well, Aleksander. I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you yet." She said as she extended her hand. He reluctantly held his hand to meet hers and she grabbed it giving it a firm grip and two shakes. The princess just touched his hand. He thought he was about to die.

"I've seen you around. You seem like a hard worker- always busy. The nuns must be very happy to have you around." All he could do was give her a slight nod as a blush hit his cheeks. "May I ask how old you are?"

"Twelve, but I'll be thirteen soon."

"Okay, give me a second." He watched her pop up from the table and dart over to the presents. She thought about it for a moment for before picking one and was back to him in an instant.

"Merry Christmas!" she exclaimed with a bright smile as she handed him the gift.

It was the first Christmas present Alek had received since his parents died.


	2. first meeting

It was late February when Alek was tasked to pick up several cords of wood from the nearby vendor in the market. Scrambling back to the orphanage with the last of the logs piled up above his head and walking from memory instead of vision, Alek came in contact with something solid in the street; something that wasn't supposed to be there. He bounced back, with firewood scattering around him. Before he had a chance to register what he had run into, he heard a voice, "Hey, easy there buddy. What are you doing with all this? And in such a rush!" Alek looked up and saw the man he had just barreled into. "You need to be more careful or you could get run over by a cart or something."

Alek finally looked up and saw and imposing figure looming over him. The man had fairly gruff look on his face and Alek immediately shrunk down. And while the man's words were not harsh, he had seen that look too many times before. "I..I'm sorry sir. I should have been more careful. Please don't hit me," he blurted out. It wouldn't be first time he had been smacked or swatted for getting in the way and the man just had a look of utter annoyance on his face.

"What?"

"Honest, sir. It was just an accident."

"Why do you think I would…" He stopped mid-sentence, still looking down at Alek with his hands on his hips. He seemed lost in thought for a split second before he shook his head a few times and his expression instantly changed. His brow unfurrowed and his face was now softer with his blond hair just skimming over his eyebrows. There was something vaguely familiar in his face, like Alek had met him before. He held out his hand towards the boy and Alek slowly brought his hand up in response. He pulled Alek up into a standing position with no effort. "You must be going somewhere important to be in such a rush."

"Not really sir."

He looked down at Alek with a half smile. "Let me help you pick these up. Where are you going? I can take some of the wood for you so you can see."

"No!" Alek cried. The last place he wanted anyone following him was to the orphanage, but he did regret his outburst. "I mean, I'm just going around the corner I'll be fine."

Thankfully the man didn't push any farther. Instead he responded, "Okay then, hold out your arms."

Alek complied and then watched him pick up all the pieces of firewood and strategically pile them up. He managed to fit the firewood together so Alek was at least able to see this time. "I'm not about to let you get run over if I can help it," he told Alek. "All done then. Off you go."

* * *

Alek sees him in walking the marketplace from time to time. He always smiles at Alek.

* * *

The next time Alek interacts with him is in front of the ice guild house. He was sent to fetch some fresh fish- a treat at the orphanage that the nuns were able to splurge every once in awhile. He was walking back when he spotted it. _Ohmygodisthatareindeer?_ It was standing there in front of the guild hose, just like a horse and when Alek looked a second time it had a harness on! He couldn't resist and before he knew it was standing a few feet away. The reindeer seemed to notice him and he swore he saw the animal smile at him and beckon him over with his antlers. He knew he shouldn't. It wasn't his nor did he know the owner. He could get in trouble, rightfully so. But the reindeer was practically begging him to come over and what harm could it cause if he just just came over to say hi.

He walked up and the reindeer gave him a huge lick on the face. "Hey that tickles," Alek laughed. He reached up and gave it a gentle pat on the muzzle and then scratched its ears. He was thanked by another kiss.

"I see you've met Sven," came the voice behind him.

Alek jumped away from the reindeer and spun around keeping his head down. "I…I'm sorry. He just looked like he needed company."

"It's okay, Sven's friendly and he especially likes kids."

Alek looked up. It was the blond man again. "But I do see a problem," he continued. Alek's face turned down again. "You two haven't been properly introduced." The man walked up to the reindeer and scratched his ears. "Whose your new friend, buddy?"

" _I don't know he hasn't told me yet_ ," he said pretending to be the reindeer's voice.

Alek let out a laugh.

The man looked at him for a second, then held out his hand, "I'm Kristoff and you already know this is Sven."

"Aleksandar, but people call me Alek," he replied as he grabbed the man's hand in return. No one had taken the time before to ask him his name when he was about town.

"Well, Alek, it's nice to finally meet you,"

" _Same here_ ," he said for Sven.

* * *

They have a sort of routine. On days that Alek is out, he can sometimes find Kristoff in the market area, but usually over in the guild house. He'll come and visit with Kristoff for a bit. Alek reckons he's someone important, but doesn't ever ask and Kristoff never divulges any information. But, men come up to him all the time with questions and he seems to be the boss. In late spring, Kristoff's presence at the guild house is sporadic, he's up at the ice houses a lot, some of the other harvesters tell him. Kristoff is overseeing the new ice houses that are being built. They are the first ones with Royal backing in over 30 years. Alek is enthralled with the notion of ice harvesting, and while Kristoff is quiet on the subject, other men happily indulge him with their stories.

"It's not really that exciting," is all he'll say when Alek recounts the stories.

Alek finds comfort in Kristoff's quietness. And while it seems that Kristoff usually ignores Aleks endless talking, he's listening to every word. Something about the boy, tells Kristoff he needs someone to hear him. He never really talks too much about himself, but listens to what Alek has to say, adding in questions or commenting on a subject Alek is rambling on about.

"Sorry that I talk so much. I can't really help it,"

"It's okay," Kristoff chuckles to himself. "I'm used to it."

On one early summer day, Kristoff doesn't stop Alek from following him around on his deliveries in town. About half way through the deliveries, he stops and looks at Alek as he is hit with a realization.

"Wait. Why aren't you in school?" he asks. He wonders why he never thought about this before.

"Uh…because I don't go to school," Alek answers, embarrassed.

"Why not? You aren't ditching are you? I know it's still in session." Kristoff leans down to give Alek a hard look.

"No. It's just that kids in the orphanage don't go to school."

"Oh," is all Kristoff says slightly surprised at first. His word contains no judgement or criticism, just understanding.

As they were walking back through town, with Sven pulling the empty cart, Kristoff spoke again. "How long have you been living there, at the orphanage?"

"Since I was eleven."

"And before then?"

"I lived with my parents and brothers."

Alek went on to tell him his life's story as it was. Kristoff asked him a few questions here and there. They walked until Kristoff paused before the bridge to the castle.

"So, uh, this is my stop," Kristoff said.

"You're going to the palace?" asked Alek, somewhat confused.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"You sure are nosy aren't you?"

"What, do you need to take an order?"

"Something like that."

Alek watched Kristoff start to walk over the bridge. He stopped and turned to look at Alek.

"Hey kid,"

"Yes."

"For what it's worth, I'm an orphan too."


	3. Chapter 3

Alek was watching from a distance Kristoff unload the ice blocks off the ramps from the guild house with a group of men and move them onto the ship in the harbor. He kept his distance, as to not get in the way. He hoped to be able to speak with Kristoff as he had a question burning on the tip of his tongue that just had to be asked. It came from a realization Alek had the previous night. After the men were finished, Kristoff gave Alek a wave as he made his way back to the guild house.

"Hey Kristoff?"

"What's up, kid?" Kristoff asked as he walked by.

"I finally realized where I've seen you before." Alek stated matter of factually, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kristoff changed directions and walked towards Alek. "Oh yeah? And where would that be?" Kristoff asked.

"At the orphanage."

Kristoff scrunched his eyebrows at Alek as he continued. "I watched you. It was this past Christmas and you were handing out presents to the kids. That was you wasn't it?"

Kristoff's lips pursed together before he responded. "Yes. I was there." He had a strong inclination where Alek was going with this.

Alek leaned in towards Kristoff. His admission made Alek bold. A smile formed on his face and he spoke with a twinge of smugness, "I knew it! And you were there with the _princess_ weren't you?" Alek pointed his finger at Kristoff. "You know her, don't you!"

"Alek-"

"Tell the truth! Just like you tell me.'

Kristoff sighed. "Yes."

"I can't believe it! You know the princess! _I_ know someone who knows the princess!" Alek continued in a hasty speed. "This is amazing! Is she nice? I bet she's nice. She always seems so friendly when she visits the orphanage. Not that I speak with her. Well, just that one time at Christmas, but she talked with everyone that day, so it doesn't count. Have you met the queen? What's she like? I saw her out in town a few times, but never close up-"

"Hey! Easy there. Calm down!"

Alek stopped and folded his arms again. He squinted his eyes and leaned in more with a impish smile plastered on his face. "Sooo, how exactly do you know her?" he asked.

"Ah, she's… she's my friend," was all Kristoff would say.

* * *

When he came to, Alek looked up to see a fairly large group of people staring over him. A man was crouched down besides him with a look of worry and panic. "Boy, can you hear me?" Alek was only able to groan back a response before slipping back to unconsciousness. Kristoff pushed through the crowd and saw Alek laying on the street. The man that had been driving the cart had moved from his crouched position to a seated one and now Alek's head in his lap. Kristoff knelt down next to them.

"I didn't see him. I swear. I…I think he fell or tripped," the man said with tears in his eyes as he looked over to Kristoff.

Kristoff reached out an put his hand on the man's shoulder and gave him a sympathetic look. "I need help lifting him. Hold his head for me."

"You can help?" the man asked with relief in his voice.

"Yes."

Once Alek was cradled in Kristoff's arms, he made a direct line to the castle.

"Kristoff!" Anna came bolting into the courtyard. "Oh my god! What happened?"

Kristoff's eyes instantly locked with Anna, but then drifted over to Kai who was following behind the princess. He addressed Kai first. "He needs the doctor," Kristoff said with concern in his voice.

"Right away sir. Follow me."

Kristoff's attention then went back to Anna. "I don't really know. Fredrick was out in town and came and got me at the guild house. He was laying in the street. He was hit by a cart. I think it may have ran over him. Hit his head bad and I'm pretty sure his arm is broke."

Anna had followed in step with Kristoff, her arm on his back as she scanned over Alek. The side of his head was bleeding profusely, darkening Kristoff's sleeve. She then saw the scrapes and blood and red marks on his arm. "Oh, Kristoff, I think the wheels ran over his arm!"

Alek woke to a throbbing headache. He didn't know where he was, but he felt a gentle hand on his arm that wasn't aching. "Hey you. You took nasty tumble. Had us all worried."

When he was able to focus his eyes, he was shocked to see the Princess of Arendelle sitting next to his bed and smiling.


	4. A proposal

Alek steps grew more hesitant the closer he came to the open gates of the castle. The nuns had told him a mere half hour ago that his presence was requested at the palace. What on earth could anyone want with _him_ at the palace? His mind had come up with a myriad of scenarios, non of them which made much sense and non that had any good outcome. Had he upset the princess when he was hurt? And if he had, why wouldn't she had asked for him before? It had been over a month and a half since the accident. He had seen the princess once since at the orphanage and she had come up to him to say hi and see how he was doing. That was it. No other conversations. Surely she would have said something by now if she had taken issue with him. So why was he wanted now? What if the queen was angry he was brought to the castle? That was even a worse thought!

Alek almost turned back twice, each time reminding himself that a request from the palace was something one did not have the option to ignore. He walked slowly through the gates and into the courtyard. Right when he realized that he had no idea where he was supposed to go, a guard approached him. "Aleksander Solberg, I presume?" the guard asked.

"Yes sir."

"The princess is expecting you. Follow me please."

Alek was led through the courtyard, into main entrance to the palace and over to a couch along the wall. "Wait here," the guard said. "And I mean it. Don't leave this spot." Before he had a chance to respond, the guard had already turned and started to make his way back out to the courtyard. Alek sat down and glued himself on what he thought was the world's most uncomfortable couch for about ten minutes. The waiting was almost more than he could bear. He began to study the room. He was in the enormous main entrance that was two stories high. There were three main wings all leading to the room he was in. Directly opposite from the entrance doors was a grand, curved stair case that led to the second floor. He figured the second floor contained to the private living quarters. Alek sat there wondering how many others of his status had ever made it this far into the castle. The courtyard, chapel and ballroom were one thing, but access into this part of the castle was unheard of unless you were a member of the court, had business with the queen or a visiting dignatary, and most of them had to be invited to be even allowed in.

A voice interrupted his musings. "Aleksander, I'm so sorry to keep you waiting," proclaimed the princess as she came bounding through the left wing.

Alek stiffened and jumped up. "No worries, your highness," he said as he bowed. Even an orphaned thirteen-year-old knew there was some protocol required when in the presence of royalty. "I've only been here a few minutes."

"Oh Aleksander." The princess only ever addressed him by his full name. _It has a nice ring to it_ , she told him. She waived her right hand at him in a dismissive manner. "I thought we were passed that. There's no need for formalities here. Please just call me Anna."

"Uh, okay your high…Anna." Alek thought he was going to faint.

"So, I'm sure your wondering why I asked you here?" Anna was practically bursting, rocking slightly on her heals. She could barely hold in whatever news she had. Alek was relieved that it at least didn't sound like anything bad was going to happen. "I have a proposal for you."

"Okay?"

Anna glanced to the stairway. "We just have to wait a minute. Kristoff's coming as well. I asked one of the servants to get him from his room and let him know you are here," she said.

"His…his room?" Alek questioned out loud. He thought for sure he heard her incorrectly.

"Don't worry, it won't be long," she said unaware of his surprised look. "He's just upstairs. He had to get washed up from this morning. He'll be down in a second."

Alek was absolutely gobsmacked. _She said_ _Kristoff has a room. He lives here? In the castle? Upstairs?_ Questions continued to swirl in his head about the man that he had been following around for the last several months. In all honesty, he didn't get to see Kristoff as often as he would really like and Alek didn't know all that much about him other than he was nice to him, gave him extra food whenever he was around and seemed to genuinely care about Alek's well being. Alek was suddenly embarrassed that he never asked Kristoff that many questions about himself. He usually just rambled on about nonsense when they were together. If there had been any doubt in his mind to what the princess said was true, it instantly vanished when he looked up to see Kristoff walking down the curved stairway. He stood there, mouth agape.

"Hi kid!" Kristoff said as he walked up to the pair.

"Kristoff! He has a name," Anna said giving him a stern look and swatting him in the arm.

"Hey! I know. I just always call him that," he said as he touched her shoulder. Then he looked over to Alek, "you don't mind that do you?

"Oh no, it's fine!" Alek noticed the princess and Kristoff seemed quite comfortable with each other. More questions… He stood there waiting for directions.

Anna looked back to Alek and smiled, "Come with us, we want to show you something."

Alek followed them out the front entrance and down a side walkway from the courtyard. He found himself walking next to them as the walkway opened up and when he looked over from the side of his eyes, he could have sworn they were holding hands. He thought his nerves must be making him see things.

They made their way to the stables. Alek marveled at the beauty of the building. It was one of the most ornate rooms he'd ever seen, and this was where the horses lived! Rose mailing accented every door and the place was exceptionally clean and smelled of fresh hay.

After Alek had a moment to orientate himself with his surroundings, Anna walked up to one of the horses. "This is my horse, Sigrid. Would you like to meet her?"

"Yes, of course," Alek said as he walked up. He patted the horse on the muzzle.

"Kristoff said you were fond of Sven and we thought maybe you'd like to see the palace horses."

"Yes. Thanks! I really like them. Momma and Papa had two. I always enjoyed taking care of them."

Anna gave him a warm smile. They continued to give him a tour of all of the stable, including getting to say hi to Sven and to meet the stable master. The man asked him a series of questions. After a bit, he looked over to Kristoff and said "he'll do nicely if he wants it," and then said his good byes.

"So, we have a question for you," Anna said. She looked over to Kristoff and said, "Why don't you ask him?"

Kristoff ran his left hand through his hair. "Okay. Let me just start by saying you don't have to do anything. You can say no. But there is an opening for a stable hand here and Anna and I got to talking and we thought maybe it woud be something you'd be interested in."

Alek's eyes widened. "Me? You want me to work…here? For the palace? With the horses?"

"Yes. If you would like," answered Anna.

"Just like that?"

Kristoff chuckled. "Yes, just like that."

Alek could barely breathe. His chest constricted. In what seemed like such a small gesture as offering him a job, changed his world forever. He had to sit down and dropped down straight on the floor. He couldn't get enough air in his lungs. To many, it would look like just a meager, low level job. But for Alek, the offer was as wondrous as the queen's ice powers. He had just been granted his freedom. Real work. A promise of a life beyond the doomed fate he thought he was destined for once he'd be kicked out of the orphanage. For the first time in too many years, Alek felt hope. He didn't even notice that he started crying. "Thank you," he whispered.

Anna knelt down by him. "It's the least we could do," she said as she placed her hands in his. "I know you're going to do so well. Let's get you back over to stable master. You two have some things to discuss."

Alek allowed her to lead him up to a standing position again. The three of them made their way over to the stable master's office. When he mentioned living quarters, Alek was speechless at first. "You mean I don't have to live at the orphanage anymore?" He finally managed to ask.

"No." Replied the stable master. "Believe me, it's basic, but stable hands each get a small room."

"And you get fed too," Kristoff added.

Alek couldn't control his joy. He lunged over at and wrapped his arms around the Kristoff's frame. Kristoff reached down and patted his hands on Alek's shoulders.

"Alright," Kristoff said warmly. "I think you and master Anderson need to talk for a bit."

"We'll come check up on you later and see how you are doing," said Anna. "And don't forget to keep Sven company."

Alek watched the princess and Kristoff walk out of the stables. He focused back to the stable master. Still his vision was able to see in the two of them walking away hand in hand. In the distance behind his new boss the pair stopped and Alek eyed them embrace in a passionate kiss. The corners of his mouth turned up.

Three months later, Alek, along with the rest the palace staff was informed of Princess Anna of Arendelle's engagement to Arendelle's Ice Master, Sir Kristoff Bjorgman.


	5. Let him join

**This chapter has a little bit of a different tone than the previous four and only involves Anna and Kristoff. However, it does set the scene for the fic I'll be posting that Alek will be back in.**

* * *

 _"But Kristoff!"_

"No."

" _You don't even know what I'm going to ask!"_

"I have a pretty good idea and I don't like where this is going."

 _"He's a stable hand. What kind of future is that? He needs to learn a trade."_

"Yep, that's _exactly_ where I thought you were going with this."

 _"And what's so wrong with him becoming an ice harvester?"_

"It's too dangerous."

 _"It's a good profession."_

"He's too old. He should have started training three years ago if he was going to be a harvester."

 _"Oh please. I've seen plenty of boys out on the ice over 12 just learning."_

"That's because it's usually their father, or uncle or brother or someone personally training them."

 _"So, train him."_

"I don't have the time."

 _"You do too!"_

Kristoff sighed at his wife. "Anna, how do you know he even wants to be an ice harvester? He's never even said a word about it to me."

She looked up to him with determined eyes. "He told me. He's just to scared to ask you."

He started to roll his eyes, but was cut off by Anna poking her finger in his chest. "Don't roll your eyes at me mister. That boy looks up to you. What's so bad about him wanting to do what you do?"

"That's the problem. He doesn't even know what it means to be an ice harvester. He just follows me around and thinks everything I do is glamorous. He's got all these delusional visions from all the stories the other harvesters have told him at the Guild House. Anna, your sister is Queen and you're a princess. Surely there's some job out there that one of you could find for him. Anything. Just not as a harvester."

"Kristoff, this is what he wants to do. I promise you, I've spoke to him about that over and over- tried to give him other options. He's not interested in anything else."

Kristoff just looked at her and shook his head no.

"Look. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. You can just give in now and say 'yes' and I'll make it worth your while tonight," she purred at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Kristoff cocked an eyebrow up at her. "…or I won't stop talking about it until it drives you insane-"

"I can live with that - you talk all the time anyway." he interrupted.

"Ok then. Well consider _this_ area shut down until further notice." She said as she cupped her hand over his cock through his pants and put his hand over her right breast.

"You wouldn't."

"Watch me." Anna said crossly as she pushed him away then crossed her arms and scowled at him.

"Ha! Go ahead. That won't last long. I doubt _you'd_ be able to hold out very long anyway.

"I wouldn't bet on that Kristoff. You know how stubborn I can get when I'm angry."

Kristoff slumped his shoulders and raked his hand over his face. They'd had this type of conversation too many times and he knew exactly how it would end. It was a rare occasion when he wouldn't end up caving in to her. He decided not to have this dragged out for days or weeks. "I'm not going to win this am I?"

"Not if you want any hope of ever having sex again."

He walked back over to her and stood in front of her. He then place both hands and rubbed them up and down her arms between her elbows and shoulders. " _If_ I agree to this. I have two conditions."

"I'm listening."

"First. If he shows even the smallest hint of not being dedicated, he's done."

"Okay. What else?"

"He has to personally ask both Jens and Arne for their approval."

"Kristoff! _That_ hardly seems fair. You know they're going to say no."

"Not necessarily. It could be worse. I could have thrown Eirik into the mix. If he states his case effectively, they could say yes. Look, I'm not bringing him into the mountains without the expressed approval of both of them. Jens and Arne are in charge of both shifts of harvesters. He'll be with them frequently and slow anyone down who's working with him. If they aren't comfortable with him being there, then neither am I. End of story. This is serious and if Alek messes up, it could have major repercussions. Besides, if he really wants to do this, then talking to the guys shouldn't be an issue."

"You don't play fair Kristoff."

"Neither do you," Kristoff said with a wicked smile forming on his lips. "Now what exactly did you have in mind when you said you'd make it worth my while?"

"Oh I have a little something in mind that I think you may just like."

* * *

 **So, Aleksander Solberg is going to show up shortly in another multi-chapter fic. When he's back, some time will have passed between the end of chapter 5 and the next story, so I may end up adding more chapters to this.**


End file.
